Harry and Ginny
by StainlessChina
Summary: Story about Harry and Ginny (like you couldn't tell by the title). Takes place after Hogwarts. They're living together, and um...just about stuff.
1. Harry and Ginny Sit Around

__

Author's Note: Um. Well, this is a story about Harry and Ginny. I'm pretty sure I know where I'm taking it. Reviews and constructive criticism welcome. And as always with these stories, I don't own Harry and Ginny and any of the characters from the book.

Harry heard footsteps in the hall, and his eyes darted around for a hiding place. Setting his eyes on one, he walked over and crouched behind a trunk in the room.

"Hey," said the creator of the footsteps uncertainly. "Hey, Harry, are you there? It's me."

A redheaded girl stood about six feet away from Harry's hiding place, casting her glance around the room for him.

"Ginny," Harry breathed, standing slowly up.

"Harry!" she ran over to Harry and hugged him tightly.

He smiled down at her and smoothed her hair down. "I thought you might've been someone else," he said, smiling slightly, "hence the hiding spot."

Ginny looked up to him and held onto his arm. "Who were you hiding from?"

"Oliver," said Harry, rolling his eyes. "Not like I need to hear about how the Irish International Side's keeper got a head cold."

Ginny giggled, and he kissed her gently. "How was work?" he asked, leading her over to a spot on the sofa.

Ginny sighed. "Oh, you know how it is. I don't know how a job can be so busy and full of people and yet be so boring. The boringness is kind of ebbing away, now that I get to do more than just one thing, and I can go around to different places."

Harry nodded. "Has Mrs. Peppermill been treating you better?"

"Well, yes, I suppose," Ginny said. "Today she gave me Chocolate Frogs, because I was complaining about the lack of them on Mr. Danover's desk. And she said, 'Oh, Ginny!' and took out three Chocolate Frogs and handed them over."

"My little Ginny is just irresistible," said Harry, as though it were the only possible explanation.

"To mean cranky ladies with failing eyesight?"

"Of course," Harry replied, sounding shocked that Ginny didn't think it was obvious.

Ginny giggled. "There's only one person I'm irresistible to, and he's sitting here with me."

"Well. There is someone you're irresistible to, and he _is _sitting with you at this moment. But surely he's not the only one."

Ginny cuddled up to Harry. "I think he is. And that's perfectly alright with me."

Harry looked at Ginny lovingly.

"How was your day, Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Boring," Harry answered. "I had nothing to do. I didn't go anywhere. Oliver came by though, wanted to talk Quidditch. I don't know, Ginny," he said. "He's a lunatic, still. I let him come in, and he came in and blabbed about everything. Not quite sure. My mind was with you."

"Oliver's a good friend," Ginny said. "Although, he can be a fanatic sometimes. It's very easy for him to suddenly go mad about Quidditch."

Just then there a tapping on the window, and Harry glanced over. It was Hedwig. He went over to open the window and let her in. She flew over to Ginny and made a pleased little noise, dropping an envelope in Ginny's lap.

"This must be the letter Mum said she'd send," Ginny said thoughtfully, opening it up. She glanced it over. "Yes, it is. And here, look. A recipe for some sort of bread." She smoothed it out and read. "Hmm...anyway." She reached for the letter, and Harry came over to read.

__

Dear Harry and Ginny,

I do hope you're doing well. Me and Arthur have been fine. I got your owl a few days ago, Ginny. You said how you don't have that much choice in food, remember? Well, I just thought I'd send this recipe for banana nut blueberry bread! It's really tasty, and I thought you might be able to use it.

Anyway, please write back and tell how things are going, I'm really very interested. I'm so glad for you two, you've been living together for three months now, that's a while, right? So I can guess you've been doing marvelously.

Harry, I saw your last Quidditch match. Don't do anything that dangerous again, you had me praying you were alright.

Much love,

Mrs. Weasley.

"Well," said Harry, putting his arms around Ginny's waist.

"Well," Ginny replied. "I guess Mum didn't like your tricks," Ginny laughed.

"I didn't think she would," Harry said, smiling. "But that's okay, no harm done."

Ginny set the letter down on the table and walked into the kitchen. She pointed her wand at the dishes in the sink, and they cleaned themselves. She went over to the cupboard and took out a Hostess Cupcake, a kind of Muggle candy Harry had showed her and she'd fell in love with immediately. She walked over to the table and sat down, looking at reports from her work, graphs, charts, essays, statistics, grants. She took out a small booklet, the kind Muggles have for calendars and such, and waved her wand again, transferring all the information from the parchments into it, then set it aside.

"Do we have any plans for tonight?" Harry asked her.

"Not unless you want to make some," Ginny replied through a small mouthful of the cupcake.

"Why don't we?" Harry said.

"Alright," said Ginny. "Where do we go?"

"I'm not sure, got any ideas?" Harry asked.

Ginny thought, and took out an issue of the _Daily Prophet_, and started skimming through the advertisements. "There's this place," she said, putting her finger on a square. "Moon's. I heard they're supposed to be good, and sort of cheap, too."

Harry looked at the advertisement.

Moon's

Gourmet dinner food at a low price. Good for any witch, wizard, or magical folk. Bring yourself by. Live musicians, excellent food, and special events.  
Located in Diagon Alley, down in the newer section, the dark blue and brown building.

"Sounds fine to me," he said. "Ginny, get your things." He picked up some keys and a small bag of money. "Shall we Apparate, then?"

She nodded, and they vanished from their house.


	2. Out to Dinner

Seconds later, they could be spotted standing down in the newer end of Diagon Alley, like the advertisement had said. Harry turned his head, saw Ginny, and called her over. They looked around for a few more seconds and then spotted the place, a dark blue and brown one.

"In you go, m'lady," Harry said, opening the door for Ginny.

Ginny smiled at him and walked through. "Thank you, kind sir."

Harry stepped in after her, and was met with a considerably dark building. Hanging from the low ceiling were a few candle chandeliers, but they only shed light to the table over which they were positioned. Harry blinked a few times to try to get used to the light quicker.

"So is this a seat-yourself place or what?" Harry whispered to Ginny.

Ginny made a very small noise of exasperation and pointed to the sign.

"Oh," Harry said. "'Please wait until a member of our staff is here to seat you,'" he read. "Wonder how long they'll be..."

But before he had time to wonder, a young-looking waitress appeared. She took her place at a small podium and looked down at the guest book.

"Mr. and Mrs. Ross?" she asked. "Is that you?"

"Er..." Harry responded. "No, actually. We didn't make reservations."

The waitress smiled at them. "That's alright. May I take your name?"

"Um, Harry Potter."

The waitress looked up again. "Why, hello," she said. "I don't know why I didn't recognize you. Pleased to meet you, Mr. Potter."

Harry nodded a little uncomfortably; he still wasn't used to the attention. "You, too," he said, and the waitress smiled at him.

Ginny cleared her throat, thinking maybe the waitress didn't see her there. She reached back to poke Harry's stomach too.

The waitress watched. "Well..." she said, and led them to a table set for two. She set down two menus in front of them and said, "When you've decided what you want, send up a few gold sparks. I'll be by in a second to get your drinks." She smiled at Harry, who hardly noticed, and was off again.

Ginny tutted.

"What is it, Gin?" Harry asked.

Ginny looked at him and then over to the waitress.

Harry chuckled. "You think she's after me or something? Look, I don't think so, Ginny. Don't worry." Ginny didn't look too convinced. "And if she is, so what? I've already got all I could ask and more from you. I don't know why you're so jealous of her."

"Jealous?" Ginny said indignantly. "Well, Harry, it just so happens that I know that girl from somewhere. Maybe one of Bill's or Charlie's old girlfriends. She's untrustworthy though, I know that for sure."

"I don't know why you're warning _me_, Gin," said Harry absently. "She's got nothing to do with me." He continued reading his menu.

Ginny let out a sigh that made Harry look back up at her. She didn't say anything, only looked a bit surprised.

"Yes?" Harry prompted.

"I've remembered where she's from, I don't see how I could forget."

"And, Gin, where is she from?"

"She _is _one of my brother's old girlfriends. Bill's. It was a while ago, but anyway. She steals other people's boyfriends, Harry. That's why I didn't like her smiling at you. You see, Bill had a girlfriend, Julie. God, she was so wonderful. They thought they were set for a life together. And then that girl came along. She kept giving him the same smiles she gave you, and eventually...well, she got Bill. And for three weeks, Harry, just three weeks, she had a relationship, and then she dumped him, left him feeling awful, just awful. Awful on more than just one account. Julie, of course, forgave him. And they're still together. But Harry...I don't know, I just don't like her."

Harry had been listening carefully, but still wasn't sure he followed. "You mean, you don't think I'll be faithful to you, Ginny? You think I'd run off with someone else?"

"No, Harry, that's not what I meant..." Ginny's voice shook slightly. "Not at all. But, I don't know. There's something she does..."

Harry set his menu aside and took Ginny's hands. "Listen, alright? Ginny, I wouldn't leave you for anything. Nothing. I mean, that waitress... You're right, she does seem a bit... There's something I can't place. Anyway, Ginny. I'll be careful, I promise, and nothing can take me from you."

Ginny nodded, and felt a little better. She was still worried though.

Just then, the waitress they'd been discussing hurried back over. "Drinks?"

Harry didn't look up at her, but instead just looked down. "I'll just have butterbeer," he said.

"Alright." She scribbled it down and turned to Ginny. "And you?"

"I'll have the same," Ginny replied.

The waitress walked away and appeared a few seconds later with the tankards of butterbeer and set them down in front of Ginny and Harry.

"Have you decided what you're having for dinner?" the waitress asked Harry.

"Why don't you get Gin first?" Harry answered. "I'm still deciding."

"I'll have some roast turkey," Ginny said, glancing down back at her menu. "With a side of, um, potatoes."

The waitress turned back to Harry. "Have you decided yet, Mr. Potter?"

"Yeah, I'll have the, um, steak special."

"And that'll be all?" the waitress asked.

Harry nodded, and she collected the menus and walked away.

Harry and Ginny ate their dinner quickly and left. Harry was sort of trying to prove that he didn't care whether someone else was after him, and that he wouldn't take them anyway.

They left the restaurant and Apparated back outside their front door.


	3. Back at Home

Harry let himself and Ginny inside the front door and lighted some very bright lanterns around the room, then glanced toward Ginny.

"See, everything's alright, honey," he said comfortingly, because she looked kind of out of it.

She looked over and nodded at him, rather distractedly. "I think I'll go to bed now..." she said. "I've got to wake up early tomorrow, after all. It's supposedly a big day, but I don't know. I probably won't have a single thing to do." She allowed her eyes to travel up to meet Harry's, because they'd fallen down to the floor, and saw him looking rather worried. "Really," Ginny said, "it's supposed to be important." She noticed he was still looking at her as though she needed to be comforted. _Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if he did_, she thought to herself.

Harry seemed to read her thoughts and he walked over and put her arms around her. "Are you still on about that waitress, Gin?" he asked.

"Well...no," Ginny answered. "I mean, she's no good, honestly. But that's not it. There's something else that I can't quite place."

"Does it have to do with her?"

"I don't know yet."

"Does it have to do with me?"

"Most likely."

Harry let her go and held her slightly away, looking down into her eyes. "You know...you can always tell me anything."

"I know," said Ginny, sounding like she didn't. "I will, once I figure it out."

Harry sighed and let her arms go. "You can go to bed now," he offered.

"I think I will." And with that, Ginny walked off to the bathroom. In a few minutes, she entered the bedroom, changed into her nightclothes, and got in bed. Harry didn't feel like joining her until she'd fallen asleep, so he walked over to the kitchen table, where there might be something to keep him occupied for a short while.

He shuffled through pieces of parchment, looking around for something new or interesting. He found hidden under a pile of Ginny's office work an older copy of the _Daily Prophet_, and opened it up to have a look. One story caught his eye, and he wondered why he'd never seen it before. It was about Ginny. Nothing bad, nothing outstandingly exceptional either, but Ginny's work had made the _Daily Prophet_. He looked back at the date on it. It'd been when he was away for a day, visiting Hogsmeade. He felt sort of hurt Ginny hadn't shown him.

He walked back over to look in the bedroom. He could clearly see Ginny wasn't asleep. He walked in holding the newspaper.

"Gin," he whispered, and she turned around to face him. "Gin, how come you never showed me this?" He held up the article for her to see.

"Oh," she said, and looked away. "I don't know. You didn't see it?" She looked up to see Harry shaking his head. "I thought you had, see."

"I was gone in Hogsmeade."

"I know, but I still thought maybe you saw it. You never said anything, so I thought maybe you didn't care."

"Of course I care, Ginny. I didn't know. D'you think I'd read this about you and not ever say anything about it?"

Ginny shrugged. "I wouldn't."

"Ginny, don't act like this." Harry bent over to hug Ginny. "I'm proud of everything you do."

"Are you, Harry?" Ginny asked, looking up into Harry's eyes.

Harry frowned slightly. "'Course I am, Gin. What makes you think I'm not."

"Oh, nothing," she said, turning over. "Good night, Harry."


End file.
